sawtoothed humphrey
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: kate and garths wedding demolishes humphreys heart so he moves to sawtooth and lives there. what obstacles will he have to overcome? read to find out. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's P.O.V.

i was overlooking the wedding that had destroyed my heart. The wedding where Kate and BARF got married. My eyes were bloodshot and blurred with tears. I slowly, slowly got up and started walking toward the train. When I got to the train tracks I had to wait for a little bit before it came. While I was waiting I heard a voice that I really wish I hadn't. Kate came running up to me but I sidestepped her pin attempt. She got up just in time to see me get on the train. "Bye Kate, I hope you don't feel as much pain as I do." I said as I flew out of sight.

time skip: Idaho

i had been walking for a while until I ran into Marcel and paddy. They said there was a den a few hundred yards away and up the hill behind a waterfall with a bed inside of it. "Thanks guys" I said and walked off to the den. Wen I got there there was a military hat hanging on a rack on the wall. "Someone must have set up camp here and left." I said to myself. I found a book and learned how to read easily. It was nighttime and I laid down on the bed. I fell asleep. In my dream I was sitting by the waterfall above my den when I heard a scream. I looked over to see a little girl pup about to fall. She started to fall when I woke up. "F*cking sh*t" I said to myself.

Kate's P.O.V. Two days later.

i wouldn't stop crying since Humphrey left. I had been this way for two days. I walked out of the den and sat in the sunlight. Mom came rushing up to me and spoke. "Our food supply is running low, we need to move soon." "Ok we'll leave tomorrow and go to sawtooth, in Idaho." then Marcel and paddy came up to us. "We overheard your problem but where are you going?" "Idaho" eve responded. Marcel and paddy exchanged nervous looks and flew off. "What's there deal?" Eve asked. "I don't know" Kate said "there just weird"

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was sitting by the waterfall with my hat on like in my dream when I heard the same scream from my dream. I looked over only to see the girl start to fall. I ran and jumped off the edge after her. I was falling and straightened my body to go faster. I caught up, grabbed her and pulled her into my chest when we hit the water so I would take most of the blow. I was knocked out and flew down into a Bunch of sharp rocks.

Audrey's P.O.V. (The pup)

The mans hat floated to the top of the water and I grabbed it. "sir, sir are you okay?" I tried calling to him but he was underwater. 'Please be okay please be okay.' I thought. As soon as I did that he came up with two huge scars. One on his face and one on his chest. He got out of the water and laid down coughing. I hugged him hard. He coughed out water and stood up. He said to follow him. We walked to his den which was really cool. "Sir I found your hat" I said while handing it to him. "Thank you" he said. He laid down in his big soft thing and fell asleep. I decided to go to sleep to so I laid down with him. When I did he smiled.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

i fell asleep on my bed to heal and rest. When I laid down the little girl laid on top of me. I smiled at this and wondered where her parents were and what her name was.

2 hours later

i woke up and carefully made it to where the girl would stay asleep. I got up, put my hat on, and went to go hunting. I caught a big caribou for me and a tiny one for the girl. I got back and she was just waking up. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." I said to her. She got up tiredly and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry but I never got your name sir" the girl asked. "We'll I'm Humphrey, you?" "I'm Audrey." She said. "Nice to meet you officially" I said. "Where are your parents." I said. She responded "my mom was raped and killed and my dad was squashed in a stampede." She said. "We'll I'll always be here for you." I said. "Thanks... Dad." She said. 'Dad. Nice ring to it.'


	2. western pack arrives

Humphrey's P.O.V.

audrey just called me dad. Wow. I had found a door to some other rooms and had a bench press. I worked out some while Audrey went and played in the room with games. After a few hours I quit and had huge muscles. I went to hunt and caught the same thing I did the other day, caught a large one for me and a small one for Audrey. I sat Down in the game room with Audrey and watched her play. After a while she quit and we went and ate. She finished and asked me how I got so strong. I told her that I used the big heavy thing in the workout room. When she finished she went back to the game room and I followed.

Kate's P.O.V.

"come on we're gonna miss the train!" I said getting everyone to the tracks just as the train got got on a car and sat down. Lucky me I got the one me and Humphrey howled in. Super.

Time skip one day.

we got to sawtooth and looked for dens. I found one behind a waterfall and went inside. I looked around and saw more doors. I went through one and saw a muscular grey wolf with scars and a military hat sitting on a bed reading a book to a pup. "Hello?" I said. The grey wolf looked up and then he continued reading. "Excuse me." I said. He got up. "Please be a bit quieter, Audrey's asleep." He said. "Sorry" "what do you want" he said. "Can you help us find some dens" I said. "Why not" he said. We walked out into the valley and he sat in front of the pack. "I'll help find you some dens but don't go in the one behind the waterfall my daughters asleep. So this mountain over here is where all the dens are. Also don't go in the pond below the waterfall because there's a patch of sharp rocks Anything else?" Some random dude spoke. "How did you get those scars?" "Please I don't want to talk about it now" he said. "I'm going back to my den, goodbye." He walked back to his den and laid down with Audrey.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I laid down with Audrey and continued reading until three guys came in. Salty, shaky, and mooch. I was happy to see them but I didn't let them know it was me. "Hey, what do you want?" "Can we see your daughter?" They asked. "Yeah but she's asleep be quiet." "Ok" they came over to me where I was holding her. "Audrey wake up" I said quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and when she saw the omegas she ran and hid. "She's an omega no doubt" I said. "Audrey there nice you can come out." She slowly came out and greeted them. Then everyone started showing up to see her but she was still very shy. After everyone had seen her it was just me and her and she was shivering. I grabbed the scruff of her neck and put her on my back. I grabbed my hat and we walked outside. We walked around the territory and all the people we passed came to look at Audrey. "Audrey they live here now. Maybe you'll make some friends" she still wanted to go back to the den. I brought her to the play area for the pups and set her down. I found a spot in the shade and sat down.

time skip 2 hours

audrey had mostly hid behind my back but she was really popular around the other kids. Most of the kids asked if she was the Land owners daughter. She answered yes. Eventually it was time to go back to the den for dinner. "Let's go Audrey." I said while putting on my hat. While we were walking back all of the pack females were looking at me and blowing me kisses. We got to the den and Audrey started eating her caribou. I waited a little and then started eating. After we ate she was really tired. I read her a book and she fell asleep. After that I went up to the top of the waterfall and sat down at the edge. Garth came up to me and sat down a few feet away. "How did you get your daughter, you don't have a mate." "That is the result of why I have my scars. I was sitting at this exact place when I saw a pup start to fall. So I jumped after her and caught her just before I hit the water. I broke her fall, and almost died. But it was for another's life and that is priceless." I finished. He looked like he was going to cry. "Don't cry barf" I said while starting to laugh. "Only Humphrey calls me barf" he said under his breath "Humphrey?" He said. "The one and only." I said still laughing. "Just don"t tell anyone else."

time skip one hour

I was walking with Audrey to greet Winston and eve. "Hello. Is anyone home? "Yeah come in." Winston replied. We walked inside where Winston, eve, Lilly and Kate were finishing eating. "You wanted to see me. Also Audrey wanted to come with me too."

Audrey walked up to Winston and eve. "Hi" she said. "Hello little girl, what's your name." Eve said while picking her up. "Audrey" "so Winston what did you call me for?" I asked. "We'll we wanted to know where the hunting grounds are." He said. "I can show you, follow me" they followed me to the hunting grounds where I was stalking a gigantic one. I got ready to pounce, but when I pounced I rammed it off its feet in which doing so dazing it and I ripped its throat out. "GOOOOO DAD" Audrey yelled. "That's how he catches his food every day, even though he's an omega." Then Kate's eyes brightened. I was dragging the caribou back and Kate came up to me. "You wouldn't know anyone by the name of Humphrey, would you?" She asked. "I think the day before you got here he came through the park." She got sad again.

"You can have that caribou, me and Audrey have to go." "Before you go can you tell us how you got that scar?" "Unfortunately, yes. That was when I got my daughter. I was at the top of the falls when I saw her being carried off the side. I jumped and broke her fall but at the same time I almost died. When I hit the water I sank into the bunch of sharp rocks at the bottom. And tore my skin. I got out of the water and she hugged me really hard and I coughed up a lot of water. So thanks to her I'm alive." I said. "That must be a 1000 foot drop or more and you survived!" Eve said with shock. "Yeah, I'm lucky to be here."


	3. Chapter 3

I had let Winston and eve babysit Audrey and walked to the to the cliff edge and sat there when I heard another pup whimpering. I looked for the source and found a complete back pup with a broken paw. "Where's Audrey?" He said to me. "I can take you to her." I picked up the pup and ran down the path. I skidded to a stop at the entrance of Winston's den. "Audrey, this boy wants you." I set him down and Audrey ran over to him. "SHADOW YOUR ALIVE" Audrey yelled. "Audrey who's this?" I said. "He's my brother I thought he was dead." "Great, another little terror to take care of." I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

I walked back to the den with Audrey on my back and shadow being held by the scruff of his neck. We got there with eve, by the way is the healer, put some leaves and vines in his paw. I left them alone and walked to the top of the waterfall. When I got there I sat down at the edge. I sat thinking about shadow and Audrey and how much my parents would like them when suddenly, a wolf rammed me off the edge.

? P.O.V.

i rammed the wolf off the edge of the waterfall. "That's what you get for invading our territory." I said. I heard a clink noise when he started to climb back up.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

i used a thing called a knife which I had found and jammed it into the side of the cliff. I climbed back up only to see a wolf that resembled me standing there. "Who are you?" I said getting scared for the first time ever. "Humphrey?" It said in a feminine voice. "I'm not asking again, who are you?" I demanded. "You should know, son" "oh shoot. Mom?" I said while running up to hug her. "What happened? How are you alive?" I said. "Well, me and your father were in that stampede but we luckily we fell in a hole." "Oh thank god your alive. Where's, dad?" "He's back at our den." She said. "Ok" I said.

"I need to show you something but I need to show it to you and dad at the same time. Where your den?" "About 300 feet behind us in a huge clearing." She replied. "Ok I'll meet you tomorrow." I said. She nodded and ran off.

time skip the next morning

Shadow had healed so I asked. "Hey Audrey and Shadow, do you want to meet your grandparents?" I said as I grabbed my hat. "YEAAAH" they both yelled. "Ok, but first I need to see mr. Winston and mrs. Eve." Ok they both said jumping up and down. We walked to there den and they stayed outside. I went inside and spoke "Winston, outside, NOW." I said in a growl. He came outside. "Ok do you remember Anne and Lee?" "Yeah, why?" He said. "They are my parents, and They. Are. Alive" I said. "Humphrey?" He said. "Yes." I said in a low voice. Then Kate came out of the den and hugged me.

"Kate, please let go." I said with no emotion. "But why?" She said. "Because I'm still not happy with you." I started to walk away toward my parents den and stopped by the waterfall. "This is where I met your sister, shadow. We also fell off the waterfall." "That's AWESOME! What did it feel like falling off the edge." "Very terrifying but fun at the same time" I replied

time skip 15 minutes

i was walking towards the clearing which was a lot bigger than I expected. We were walking through the middle towards the head alpha den. When I was walking through I got the same reaction of the western pack. The females were blowing me kisses and looking at me with dreamy expressions on there faces. I went in the den with mom and dad and there was a ton of helpers. Audrey and shadow waited outside.

"Hey" I said. Lee saw me but he didn't recognize me. He threw a punch that I caught. Everyone gasped at this and lee got even angrier and started throwing more punches that I either caught or deflected. He eventually hit Me with one that knocked me off balance and he tripped me. He turned around and started to walk away. Then Audrey and shadow came running in. "DAD! Are you ok?" They both said. "I'm fine but my psycho dad thinks I'm an idiot invading his territory." I said then lee gasped. "Oh in the name of god I'm sorry." He said while helping me up. "I'm an idiot" he said under his breath. "It's ok dad but I'm a dad too now!" I said. "Did you finally get that Kate girl?" He said. I growled at this name. "No, I saved two pups life's who were apparently brother and sister." I said while picking them up.

"That's so cute!" My mom said while picking them up. "What are your names little ones?" "I'm Audrey and that's shadow." Audrey said. "That's very nice little girl. Also Humphrey, how did you get those scars?" "I jumped off the waterfall t-" "YOU DID WHAT!?" My parents yelled. "PLEASE, LET ME FINISH!" I yelled. They cowered under my sudden outburst "I jumped to save Audrey from dying. And when I hit the water, I sank into the sharp rocks. And with shadow, I was sitting at the top of the falls and found him in a bush with a broken paw." "That's so sweet!" Said my mother. "Also, do you remember Winston and Eve?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" "They live here now" I said. "Can we go visit them" Anne said. "No need to ask, we can see them now." They got really exited. We left and the females did the same things they did before. "Please tell them to stop looking at me like that, it's making me really uncomfortable" I said with a muffled voice because I vas carrying shadow in my mouth. "HEY, BACK TO WORK!" Dad yelled and everyone looked away.

time skip the alpha den

We walked in when Eve jumped at me. I grabbed her by the neck. I held her there until I was sure she was about to pass out from air loss. I dropped her and she started gasping from air. "Eve I just came to bring you something." Then my parents came in and eve ran to hug them. "Lee, Anne, is that really you?" She said. "Yeah, but we don't really like people who try to kill our son. Because then our grandchildren would have no parents. Why did you try to kill him." Lee said

"he made Kate feel bad when he left and earlier today." "And how did he make her feel bad" "he rode a train away from her after her wedding, and he told her to leave him alone earlier." "We'll is there a reason for that humphrey?" My mom said.

"Yes there is and I will gladly tell you why. I had told her that I loved her before the wedding and she just shoved me away. So I stayed for the wedding to be polite but left afterwords. When I got to the train tracks she came up to me and tried to pin me on the tracks as the train was coming, so I shoved her off and dodged the train and then jumped on. Earlier it was because she came up to me and hugged me after I told her and her family that I was Humphrey. And I was still mad at her so I shoved her off of me and walked away. She was also trying to tell me something I think it was-" "I love you" Kate interrupted. "And I'm going to sit outside." I said.

Mom grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and pulled me back. "Are you still mad at Kate and do you have feelings for her." My mom said. I sighed in defeat. "No I'm not mad and yes I do have feelings for her." I said under my breath. Kate pulled me into a kiss and wouldn't let go. "EEEWWW" shadow and Audrey said while they ran outside. Kate let go and I spoke. "I know that you love me but seriously, how could you love, THIS. I literally look like I fought a bear, a cougar, and a hunter at the same time." "That just makes you look more handsome." She said. I stared blankly at her. Just, nothing, boom, my mind was blank all of a sudden.

"So what brings you here." Eve said. "We'll we heard of the pack that moved in to our territory, in fact I threw Humphrey over the edge of the falls before I realized that it was him, but he didn't fall, he had this really sharp thing he used to get back up." Mom said. "Wow, that's a bit intense." Winston said. "By the way how old are you guys?" Mom said to the pups. "We are one month and five days old." Shadow said. "Wow your younger than I thought." Eve said. Then Garth walked in. "Hey Humphrey, I heard about shadow. That's two lives you've saved in the past week!" He said. I came to my senses. "I know it's a NEW RECORD!" I said While laughing.

me shadow and Audrey walked back to our den. I just laid down at the corner of the playroom while they started to play around. I then heard someone yell "Humphrey's alive!" "This, is going to be a long week." I said to myself.


	4. A BIT SAD

AN: I am officially naming this chapter and the next one after my dog Gus. I honestly think he was the best dog someone could ask for. He almost never barked unless he saw another dog, cat, or any other animal. He was a pure bred golden retriever who was very nice and loving. He always wanted to play with everyone he saw. But he's in a better place now.

R.I.P. Gus the dog.

Age:7. Born: July 5th, 2007. Died: Sunday January 25th, 2015.

I was laying in the playroom with Audrey and Shadow when salty shaky and mooch came in. "HUMPHREY" they all yelled. "What. Do . you. Want." I said. Half asleep. "We wanted to say hi to our buddy." "Oh yeah?" I said. "We'll I bet you can't catch me. I said running out of the den. I ran really fast and made it to the top of the falls in 30 seconds flat. It took them 5 minutes.

"Told you" I said. "No fair, your technically an alpha now, maybe even more." "I know I'm faster, stronger, more awesome than before, and can hunt." I said with pride. I ran back down at a slower pace so they could keep up. And when I got to my den, which by the way is right above the pond below the falls, and jumped in the pond. I had been working on taking out all of the sharp objects and was on the last one. I got it out and threw it aside.

Everyone stared in awe at the newfound strength. I ran to the top again with shadow. "Ok you wanted to try this right?" I asked. "Yes I want to because you did it. Your my inspiration to everything." I walked even closer and then jumped. He jumped after me and we fell. We eventually got to the bottom and before I hit I grabbed shadow and we hit. I threw him towards the top of the water and he swam to shore. I sank to the bottom and hit another sharp rock that I missed. It turned my chest scar into an X shape.

I came up gasping for air. "I think that I missed a rock." I said to shadow. "What makes you think that? He said getting afraid that I ripped off a limb of something. "Well, I didn't break anything but I did get this." I said coming out of the water showing the X on my chest. "Seriously, dad, you need to stop getting scars." Shadow said. "I know but it makes me look more awesome."yeah, you got to admit it does." I said.

time skip 45 minutes

i was in my den getting pounced on a lot by Audrey and shadow when Winston came in. "Humphrey we need you to show us your hunting technique again but this time in front of the whole pack." "I don't know..." I said sarcastically. "Come on dad you can do it you did it before." Audrey said. "I'm just messing with you, of course I'll do it."

We walked to the hunting grounds and I was stalking a caribou. Everyone was watching me, even mom and dad came to see. I was stalking two caribou right beside each other. I waited until the right moment and rammed both of them off there feet and ripping there throats out at the same time. I dragged both caribou to everyone where they were sitting and staring in shock, except mom and dad who came up to me. "That has been a family hunting technique ever since this family started." "I thought about that so I thought my kids to do it." Then they started staring in shock.

"shadow, Audrey, come here please." They came up to me scared that they might be in trouble. "I want you two to sit here for a minute." "Please don't hurt us." Audrey begged. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want you to show the pack the hunting technique I've been teaching you." "They got really excited and went in a bush next to a caribou. "1...2...3."I heard them whisper. Then they jump out of the bush and ram the caribou off its feet. Then shadow rips it's throat out and they drag it to me. "Did we do it right." "You did great." I said.

We walked back to my den and they laid down. They were tired from hunting. I was sitting alone when Kate came rushing in with a really happy face. "What's your deal?" I asked. "So it turns out I was pregnant and... I have a pup now." She said. I just looked at her with a weird face. "Um... How is that possible?" I said. "Well... I have no idea." She said. "You didn't do it with someone else, did you.?" I said. "No. And also he looks like a combination between us." She said while showing him to me. He was a golden color with five grey stripes going down his back I but I couldn't tell what his eye color was because he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"that's kind of weird, but ok." I said. "But what about your mother?" I said. Then right on cue she jumped on me. "HOW DARE YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" She yelled while tearing open the scar on my face. I howled in pain and shoved her off. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled at her "EVEN SHE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS." Then eve's expression changed from a look of pure anger to a look of pity, at both of us. "Oh my god I'm such an idiot." She said.

Then Audrey and shadow started to cry from being woken up. Or we thought that's what it was. "Please leave now, eve." I said. She left while I ran to shadow and Audrey and tried to get them to stop. Then everyone started to hear the crying and came to see what was up. Everyone was sitting outside as I tried to get them to stop crying but then I figured out that they were still asleep and they must be having a nightmare. I couldn't get them to wake up so I did the first thing that I thought of. I ran out and jumped into the pond with them. They woke up when they came in contact with the water and I threw them to shore. My cut was bleeding heavily and it stung like crazy. I began to feel dizzy. I eventually passed out in the middle of the pond and sank to the bottom Where my back was punctured from the rock I missed.

Audrey's P.O.V.

"DAD, IT WAS HORRIBLE, YOU DIED IN MY DREAM!" me and shadow yelled. But then we realized he wasn't there, he was at the bottom of the lake. "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" We yelled. Garth came and jumped in and swam down to him. He came back up with Humphrey's body but just popped up his own head first. "He is in a very bad condition and passed out from blood loss. He said while pulling his body to shore. "Just like in our dream." Me and shadow said. They took his body to the healers den and covered the entrance with a large boulder.

we ran to the alpha den den and ran inside crying. "What's wrong?" Winston said. " we were Having a night... Nightmare and he couldn't get us to wake up and it was horrible!" We said and broke down in tears. "Where is he now?" Winston asked me. "In the big den covered by a big rock." We answered. "Thats the healers den. They only put the rock over the entrance if... Someone might die in the healing process." Eve said getting surprised. "But I only cut his face th-" "WHAT" we said. "Like I was saying... That's only enough to make him pass out." "Well lucky for you he passed out in the pond and he has a huge red circle on his back." I said. Everyone got scared looks on there faces and ran to the healers den. They had just removed the boulder and had sad looks on there faces. "is Humphrey okay?" They asked. Shelby, the healer, answered. "Humphrey. is. dead."


	5. BACK FROM THE DEAD

Two days later. Shadow's P.O.V.

"Humphrey is dead" those words kept repeating over and over in my head. I still couldn't believe he was gone. I didn't ever want to play anymore and was always sitting at the top of the falls where he found me. Same with Audrey. She sat at the edge of the falls where he found her. We hadn't eaten anything for two days and never said anything either. The whole pack was dark and gloomy. There was just something about him that made everything happy. Even the trees started to die after he did. Mr lee and mrs Anne were always sitting in his den where his scent was strongest but it began to fade away eventually.

It was almost time for his funeral and everyone was gathering at the top of the falls. Winston came up to speak. "Friends and family. We have gathered here to say goodbye to everybody's beloved friend, Humphrey the omega. His kids were having a nightmare about when he died, and it became a reality. Eve here had also tore open his face because he thought that he got Kate pregnant. Humphrey tried jumping in the water to wake them up. When he was underwater he passed out from blood loss and tore open his back on a sharp rock. He eventually bled to death in the healers den. We will now begin the burial." Garth and hutch picked up his body and carried him to the grave and laid his body in gently. Then they set his hat on his chest. They covered up his body and everyone left.

nighttime. Humphrey's P.O.V.

i woke up buried in dirt. "What the... Why am I buried?" I thought to myself. My face and back we're stinging like crazy. I dug my way out of the ground and found myself at the top of the falls. I felt half my face covered in blood, and my back had a blotch of red on it. "Where the hell am I."I said to myself. I tried howling for help, but my voice vas cracking. I breathed in and howled really loud.

shadows P.O.V.

I heard a howl for help. I ran to mr Winston's den and got them awake. We ran to the top of the falls and found Humphrey's body laying on the ground. I started to cry at the sight and walk away. So did everyone else. "please come back." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw dad laying on the ground in agony. I started giving everyone orders about what to do. And then he passed out.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

i was being carried to my den to be healed when I woke up and screamed in pain. I was set down in the floor of my den. The healers sealed off the den and started the operation.

2 hours later

The den was unsealed and I was able to walk with a limp. I walked outside and sat in the sunlight. Audrey and shadow came running up to me and hugged me. "Hey guys" I said. "Dad's alive!" They said. I got up and walked out in the field when I was hit by a rock. I howled in pain and fell over. "MARCEL AND PADDY!" I yelled. They flew down. "How many golf balls do you have left?" I asked. "That's the last one." I crushed it with one paw and stood back up.

i was walking to my mom and dad's den with my pups when everyone started looking att me again. "This will take just a second guys." I whispered to them. Then a loud guttural growl erupted from my throat and everyone looked away. "And it's as easy as that." I said.

I got in the den and sat down. "Hello Humphrey what brings y...oh my god! Humphrey?" Mom said. "Yeah, I kind of woke up underground and it hurt." Then Audrey and shadow pushed me on to my back and started jumping on me. I started laughing at this. "So what brings you here." Mom said. "Well, my girlfriend was apparently pregnant and she has a kid." "Did you do it with her?" Mom asked. "No, but it is the color of Kate with grey stripes down its back. It hasn't opened its eyes yet."

Then Kate came running in. "My pup opened its eyes." "And now it has." I said. "It's eyes are ice blue, like yours." She said showing me the pup. "Aww that's so cute!" My parents said. "whats it's name?" I asked. "I haven't named it yet but we can name it now." "How about... Miles." I said. "That's perfect!" She said. "Our little miles." Then I heard a howl that means there is a pack meeting. "Gotta go, there's a pack meeting. BYE" I yelled as I ran towards the falls.

"Ok Kate you don't have to do this, but it's the quickest way down." I said "what is it." She asked. "Jumping off the falls." I answered. "Don't jump you might die." She said in a sarcastic voice. "oh please I've already done it twice and now I'm sure all the sharp rocks are gone." I tipped my hat to her then jumped off.

Winston's P.O.V

"Humphrey is never late for a meeting, where is he." I said to myself. Then there was a huge splash behind me. i sighed. "There he is."

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I hit the water and flew to the bottom. When I hit the bottom my right paw got stuck in a rock that had cracked open. Then the rock fell through into a cave. And it made a small waterfall in the cave. "I need to explore that sometime." I thought to myself. The rock had cut my paw and it was bleeding so I swam up the surface and ran over to Winston. My hand was stinging so I was holding it while cursing under my breath. I got to Winston and sat down beside him. Then he spoke. "I have called you to this meeting to remind you that tonight is the moonlight howl, and we have nowhere to howl at. Humphrey do you have any ideas of where we could howl?" Then I couldn't take the pain anymore. "F***ING S**T" I yelled. everyone looked at me funny. "sorry, my paw is pouring blood and it hurts like hell. i feel like its going to explode" i said showing everybody my paw.

everybody cringed at the sight. "so yeah just turn around." i said. everybody turned around and saw a towering rock with platforms everywhere. i walked over to Kate and said, "will you go to the moonlight howl with me?" "YES!" she yelled.


	6. Moonlight howl

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Me and Kate were walking to the moonlight howl and on the way I asked a question. "Kate, what would you do if we got married?" I asked. "We'll I would probably start crying tears of joy and stuff like that." "Good to know." Me and Kate got to the rock where I had made a path to the top that no one knew about. We got to the top platform. When I got there I started to howl.

ready set go by royal tailor

(Humphrey)

lived so long with my eyes on me

too deaf to hear too blind to see, oh

broken hearts on city streets but I can hear that your calling me to

be the hope, be the light, be the love right now, starting right no-ow

oh, you put my life in motion, your love, makes me want to give my a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

ready set go ready set go-o

so no, I'm not holding back anymore, like an engine ready to explo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ode

ready set go ready set go-o

can't stop this clock is counting down

down-down-down

so many lost waiting to be found, whoa-oh-oh yeah

broken hearts on the city streets but, I can hear that your calling me to

be the hope be the light be the love right now, starting right no-ow

oh, you put my life in motion, your love, makes me want to give my a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all

ready set go ready set go-o

so no, I'm not holding back anymore, like an engine ready to explo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ode

ready set go ready set go-o

(rapping)

give me the green light, show me the finish line,

no more spinning in circles, no more wasting time

so let it start today, where I flip the switch I'll say,

your my light I won't fight I'll go wherever you say,

to the top of the highest mountain,

to the bottom of every valley,

ill be the spark that turns into the grand finale,

this love is something everyone needs to know,

Our hearts are calling, no more stalling

its just ready set go,

(normal)

broken hearts on the city streets but, I can hear that your calling me to,

be the Hope, be the light, be the love right now, starting right now whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

oh, you put my life in motion, your love, makes me want to give my a-a-a-a-a-a-a-all,

ready set go ready set go-o

so no, I'm not holding back anymore,

like an engine ready to explo-o-o-o-o-o-o-ode,

ready set go ready set go-o-o.

(finish)

"And all of that was true." I said. "And there's one more thing." "And what would that be?" She asked. "Kate, will you marry me?"


	7. Wedding and a little GIFT

"Will you marry me?" I said. She started crying tears of joy like she said. "First let me howl something to you." she said. "YES!" She howled into the air. The whole mountain erupted into cheers and started howling, "Humphrey and Kate are getting married!" And "they were always meant to be together, especially now since Humphrey is so hot" from the females (go figure). Kate left to take care of her pup and I waited until the end of the howl to leave. After the last person left I was still sitting there at the top of the rock overlooking the whole territory.

i was sitting there thinking about the future of my family and Kate. I eventually walked away from the howling rock and to Kate's den. I walked next to the entrance of the den and sat there for a minute and heard this. "Me and Humphrey are getting married oh my god he is amazing and heroic and so cute!" Kate said while jumping around like crazy. I walked inside and stood there. For a second. Man, there den is huge, I have never realized how big it is.

i sat down and Kate ran over to me. Her pup did too with a little trouble. I looked at it with surprise. "What's wrong, Humphrey?" She said. "Y- your pup." I said. She turned around and saw it walking. She turned back around also had a look of shock on her face. She started to cry with joy and hugged me. "He's taking his first steps!" "Humphwey" we heard a voice say. I turned around and say the pup standing about 5 feet away from us i sat down and he started walking toward me, staggering on each step.

He got closer and closer until he stopped right in front of me he hugged me. "Humphwey" he said. I was sitting there for a second with a blank stare and then picked him up and hugged him. Kate walked over to me. "Your his first word." She said.

eve and Winston had been hiding in the back of the den watching us. They came out of the shadows and walked over to us. I stood there with a blank expression while miles fell asleep in front of me. I smiled. I stood up wen Kate tackled me out the door and into the pond. we fell into the water and sank to the bottom, where we fell into the cave I found.

I landed and caught Kate before she hit the ground. I set her down and stood up. When I stood up, I saw a pair of glowing eyes run off into the cave. I helped Kate up and spoke. "Please don't tell anyone about this, it's our secret cave. I was going to tell you about it later." I said. "Ok" she said while smiling. I told her to grab my tail. She grabbed it and I jumped to the opening to jump out.

i pulled myself out of the lake with Kate behind me. I walked into my den with Kate following me. I sat down in the center of the main room and laid down. Then Winston and Eve walked in with miles. "Your getting married." Winston asked. "Yeah. Kate, you do realize we will have three kids, right?" I said. "Yes." She answered. "Ok" I said. Then Audrey and shadow ran in from another room and tackled me. "Hey guys" I said. They didn't answer, they just picked me up and carried me outside. "Wow you guys are strong." I said. They didn't answer again, they threw me into the pond, about a 50 foot drop.

When I was falling I yelled. "OH SHOOT!" "Humphrey, are you okay?" I heard Kate yell. "I'm fine." I said. I climbed out and ran back up to the den where Audrey and shadow were looking at miles. "Who's this dad?" Shadow asked. "This is miles, miss Kate's son. And your future brother.. I said. They both stared blankly at me for a second. Then they got really excited expressions.

"are you marrying miss Kate?!" Audrey asked. "Yes, and miles is going to be your brother." I said. Audrey ran over to miles and said, "hey!" "Sister" he said. Shadow ran over to him. "brother" miles said. He walked over to me and Kate. "Mom... Dad." He said. We were sitting there and talking until it was time for the wedding.

Kate walked outside and waited by the pond for me. I ran and jumped out of the den. When I hit the ground, I landed on a flat rock that I punched and it cracked. I stood up and continued walking. I got to the middle of the clearing and sat down. Kate eventually showed up and I stood up next to her. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Ready set go." I said. She giggled and looked at me.

"so should I start this or you." I asked. "We start together." She said. We first accepted each other's scents. Then we nibbled each other's ears. Then we leaned in to rub noses and time slowed down. It felt like forever but I eventually felt our noses connect. I heard howling explode from all directions. I was sat down there and everyone started to leave.

After sitting there for a while, I stood up and walked back to my den when I got there everyone was sitting there talking. My parents, Kate's parents, Lilly, Garth, shadow, Audrey, miles, and Kate. I walked in smiling lightly. "What took you so long?" Asked mom. "I was just thinking." I said. "About what." She said. "What do you think?" I said. "Ummm, Kate." "Not just Kate, my whole family, which is all of you guys." I said. Everyone smiled at me. Then I remembered the pair of eyes in the cave.

i stood up abruptly. "What's wrong? Kate asked. "I... Need to go somewhere. Be back in a minute or two... Or thirty." I said. "Why that long" she asked. "Just trust me on this because if I don't do this, the whole pack might die in its sleep." Everyone shut up quickly. I ran outside and leaped over the edge into the pond. Everyone followed me outside and I heard, "I see a glow, let's go see it." From Audrey. I ran down in he cave and saw everyone jump in the cave behind me. No one saw the way I went so everyone stayed in the main room.

i was running down the cave to find what the eyes belonged to. I heard a growl from ahead of me. I kept running until I found a very large illuminated room and saw a grey wolf there. I walked up to him and asked, "are you okay." He turned around and clawed me in the face. "OH F**KING SH*T!" I yelled. I got up and punched him in the face. He fell back but got up very fast. "Where are Audrey and shadow, kidnapper?!" He yelled at me.

"They're my adopted kids and... Oh my god your there dad. THEY THINK YOUR DEAD!" I said while digging my claws into his back. He threw me off and pinned me with his paws around my neck. "You are a useless piece of crap and you need to die." "No." "You will die." "No!" "You will never see your family again." "NO!" I yelled. I kicked him off and grabbed him by the neck.

"I didn't want to do this because killing is so horrible but..." i then crushed his windpipe and he fell over dead. "Well, killing isn't so bad." I said while clenching my fists.

i walked back to the main room and everyone had gone back up to my den. I walked back up to the den and everyone saw the river of blood leaking down my face. "What happened, dad." Audrey and shadow said. "Just a little... GIFT... From your real dad." I said.


End file.
